yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabled
Fabled, known as Demonic Roar Gods in the OCG and as Fiend Roar Deities in some video games, are a series of LIGHT Fiend-Type monsters (with the exception of The Fabled, who are known as Demonic Roar God Beasts in the OCG and are Beast-type) began in Japan as Duel Terminal Promos in Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! and continued in Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!!. Their effects focus on discarding cards from their controller's hand to the Graveyard for costs to activate their effects. It should be noted that, although these creatures are "demonic", they are all LIGHT monsters resembling the archetypal Fallen Angels from the Bible. "Fabled" monsters can benefit greatly from cards that discard cards in your hand to the Graveyard, such as "Into the Void", "Dark World Dealings", "Beckoning Light" and "Card Destruction". It is also good to use removal Trap Cards like "Raigeki Break" or "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" in a Fabled Deck. Normally these would put you at a disadvantage, but many "Fabled" monsters' effects trigger when they are discarded, easing the cost or even building advantage. "Fabled Leviathan" helps you to recover "Fabled" cards sent to the Graveyard for further uses. Fabled can be combined with archetypes such as Dark World and Lightsworns. "Fabled Raven" and some of the generic support cards can be used with "Dark World" monsters because they discard as part of their effects, but most "Fabled" monsters will not help because they discard cards as costs rather than effects or send cards to the Graveyard rather than discarding them. For the same reason, most of the Trap Cards do not serve the Dark World variant. The Lightsworn engine can be used to great effect, proving particularly advantageous in providing targets for "Fabled Krus", and milling "Fabled Soulkius" and "Fabled Kushano". Furthermore, both archetypes benefit from LIGHT support cards such as "Honest". "Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner" and "Level Eater" increase the speed of Synchro Summons when combined with "Krus" and "Raven", respectively. However, a primary element of "Fabled" monsters is their versatility, and as such an array of tech cards and personal styles make their way into Decks. In the OCG, for example, a much more defensive build that focuses on "The Fabled Unicore" uses 3 "Legacy of Yata-Garasu" in order to equalize the players' hands when the opponent tries to use an effect, negating the effect when the chain resolves. Others prefer to mimic the offensive capability the deck had in the OCG when "Rescue Cat" was legal, with builds that eschew cards like "Fabled Soulkius" and "Fabled Lurrie" in favor of all-or-nothing strategies utilizing "Guardian of Order" or "Doppelwarrior". In a standard build, the majority of your time will likely be spent around the continual recycling of "Fabled Kushano", who can activate a large variety of other Fabled effects, while returning him to your hand for further use. Use cards like "Foolish Burial" and "The Fabled Chawa" to quickly send "Fabled Kushano" to the Graveyard. "Fabled Krus", "The Fabled Ganashia", and "The Fabled Cerburrel" all benefit highly from his effect (which may generate an advantage, as opposed to a cost). Recommended Cards Monsters * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Krus * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Raven * The Fabled Cerburrel * The Fabled Chawa * The Fabled Ganashia * The Fabled Nozoochee * The Tricky * Honest * Morphing Jar * Dandylion * Glow-Up Bulb * Plaguespreader Zombie * Reborn Tengu Spells * Pot of Avarice * Card Destruction * Foolish Burial Traps * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Beckoning Light Extra Deck * Formula Synchron * The Fabled Unicore * Fabled Ragin * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Leviathan * Shooting Star Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Red Dragon Archfiend * Red Nova Dragon * Brionac,Dragon of the Ice Barrier Fabled Dark World Synchro (Fabled World) Recommended Cards Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * Ancient Sacred Wyvern Fabled Dark World Synchro Deck is a LIGHT and DARK Attribute based deck. With cards that revolve around discarding from the hand to the Graveyard with support from typical "Dark World" decks. One Turn Kill combos are common in this deck thanks to "Fabled Raven being able to discard multiple copies of "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World" Special Summoning them to swarm the field and overwhelm the opponent. In addition to this, the Synchro Monster "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" gains attack equal to the difference in Life Points if you are in the lead. Ragin Turbo Deck Recommended cards Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * The Fabled Unicore * Stygian Sergeants * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern "Ragin Turbo Deck" is a deck that makes use of "Fabled Ragin's" effect to draw cards. Because his effect allows up to two draws, a deck that can use cards quickly or set a large number of cards to generate later Card Advantage is important. The main way to summon is to discard "The Fabled Cerburrel" and "The Fabled Ganashia" with "The Fabled Chawa's" effect and to Normal Summon the 2nd one. This deck also has a good potential for OTKing with Synchro Monsters. Fabled Quasar Turbo Deck Recommended cards Extra Deck * Fabled Leviathan * Fabled Valkyrus * Fabled Ragin * Formula Synchron * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon (Note: Shooting Star Dragon is a backup card just in case Shooting Quasar Dragon gets removed from the field.) This deck focuses mainly on getting "Shooting Quasar Dragon" out on the field as quickly as possible. When used correctly, this deck can devastate your opponent by Synchro Summoning "Shooting Quasar Dragon" or by OTKing with lots of Synchro Monsters. Category:Archetypes